Viking
|grade = |released = 15.2.0|lethality = 75|rateoffire = 76|capacity = 6|mobility pc = 65|cost = Obtained from the Phoenix Order Battle Pass,Time Travel Event, The Summer Chest Event and Lucky Chest (Parts of the Viking). 250 |Level required = Level 2 |theme = Viking and Fire Themed }} The '''Viking '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.2.0 update. It is obtainable during the Battle Pass of the Phoenix Order. It is also available through the Time Travel event, along with the Gladiator, and Cursed Pirate. Appearance It appears to be a pump-action shotgun with an L-shaped pump to make it look like a Dane Ax head. Another L-is on top of the "ax blade". The L on the inside is a mixture of orange and yellow. The back is brown, with what appears to be a red ribbon tied onto it. The trigger is about one-third of the way to the front from the back. This weapon has a grey-orange-brown color scheme. Strategy It deals very high damage especially at close ranges (2 shots are able to take down a max-armored player, including the Bleeding effect), it has a decent fire rate, a somewhat low capacity and a decent mobility. However, it does shoot slightly slower than the Devastator (80 Fire Rate) and the Undertaker (80 Fire Rate), but much faster than that of the Ultimatum (42 Fire Rate). Tips * Use this in small maps like Coliseum and Classic Pool, as you can make use of it to the fullest. * Avoid using this against long-range snipers, as you will get easily killed. ** Switch to your own sniper or a long-ranged automatic backup. * Conserve ammo as this weapon's capacity is somewhat low. * Aim on the head for maximum Efficiency per shot. ** Storm Trooper Cape, Burning Tiara and Hunter's Altar, Halloween Mask and Piercing Shells/Leader's Drum makes the work short. * Use this similarly to the Devastator. ** If possible, pair this shotgun with Turbo Charger to tighten its spread. * Unlike other shotguns, you do not have to use this as an utility weapon, as this can dominate by itself. * The "Bleeding" effect may finish off the opponent (if you got killed). * Switch to this weapon when in extremely close combat. Counters * If in a close range map, jump around and get a good headshot with a high damaging weapon. * Pickoff its users from long ranges. * Counter these users with carbine weapons at medium ranges. * Strafe around them and over them. Try to avoid taking the majority of the shots, as you will take extreme damage. * If you are being attacked by a Viking user, try backpedaling to avoid a majority of the damage while using a weapon like the Secret Forces Rifle to finish then off. * Do not be fooled by its looks, since it is a shotgun. Skins Recommended Maps * Pirates! Equipment Setups * Bring a scoped weapon for long ranges. * A melee weapon that have at least a mobility of 85 for retreat. Have a medium-long range automatic back up and a good sniper. (The Multitaskers can also be used as the light mobility weapon and the medium-long range back up. However, you may want a scoped backup. In that case, get the Cyber Revolver, which most players should get.) * This is a useful add-on to Sniper Category Spammers. ** Being a shotgun this weapon greatly delivers what most players would expect from a shotgun and more. Although very powerful and would provide decent gameplay for seasoned shotgun players, this weapon would still provide similar gameplay to any other shotgun users, but worth attempting to get from the start. History Trivia * This is used for the Three Category Spam. * The ax head is similar to the Dane ax, a weapon used during the Viking age and early Middle Ages. ** This is why it is called the Viking. * It is one of the 4 Battle Pass weapons introduced in the 15.2.0 update along with the Heart of Volcano, Gladiator, and Cursed Pirate. ** This, the Gladiator, and Cursed Pirate are also available in the "Time Travel" event. * This is the first shotgun to feature the "Armor Bonus" and "Bleeding" attribute. However, the Devastator and Photon Shotgun have the "Burning" effect. ** It is the eighth weapon with the "Armor Bonus" attribute. The others are Excalibur, Reaper, Power Fists, Poseidon Trident, Third Eye, Eraser, and Sword & Shield. * When this weapon was first released (15.2.0), there was a bug when the opponent took a direct hit, the opponent would freeze for a few seconds. ** It was patched about 1 week later. * When it shoots, purplish steam comes out of it, similar to the Steam Power and the Ultimatum. * This weapon seems to switch between being a one-hit kill and a two hit kill. ** Now in the 15.7.0 update, it's a 1 shot kill at close range. * The weapon seems to have the same reloading animation as the Mega Destroyer and Shotgun. * The Viking's bullet range is higher than most shotguns. ** However, in the 15.7.0 update, it's range was slightly nerfed. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Shotgun Category:Bleeding Category:Armor Bonus Category:Themed Category:Parts Items Category:Trader's Van Category:Featured Articles Category:Battle Pass Category:Single Shots Category:Mythical